pastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Betty nie ma zębów
Ludzie o szerszym intelekcie wiedzą że nie ma ostrej granicy między tym co realne i nierealne... ~ H.P. Lovecraft Historia tej dziewczynki zaczyna się dokładnie dwadzieścia lat temu, w małym miasteczku Ringehows w stanie Ohio, kiedy jeszcze każdy z nas był małym jedenastoletnim chłopcem. Nie było wtedy tak jak teraz, gdy dzieci mają komputery, tablety, komórki dotykowe z mnóstwem aplikacji, czy to na androida czy na inne tego typu ustrojstwo. Wtedy graliśmy w piłkę, czasami w weekendy nasi rodzice zabierali nas na ryby, co było czymś, co teraz można określić jako wypad rodziny w niedzielne popołudnie do kina. Czasami chodziliśmy na wspólne ogniska z namiotami i spaliśmy pod gołym niebem. Moi rodzice nie zarabiali w tych czasach dużo, ale nie mogę narzekać, że należałem do biednej rodziny. Żyliśmy w przeciętnym domku jednorodzinnym, gdzie rodzice spali na dole w pokoju z podwójnym łóżkiem, a ja z ośmioletnim bratem Stanem na piętrze, dzięki czemu mieliśmy bliżej do łazienki i toalety. Dzieciństwo mógłbym wspominać bardzo dobrze, od małej szkółki, do której chodził każdy dzieciak z naszej ulicy, gdzie to w klasie robiliśmy popularnie dziś nazywane „przypały” wygłupiając się na lekcjach i rzucając w siebie po klasie czym się tylko da, obawiając się tylko tego, który z nas dostanie akurat tego dnia linijką po łapach albo na gołe pośladki. A potem, gdy tylko rozbrzmiewał ostatni dzwonek od razu wybiegaliśmy na dwór i tam bawiliśmy się do samej nocy, czy to grając w kulki, kopiąc piłkę, albo raz na jakiś czas paląc papierosy, które udawało nam się podwędzić naszym rodzicom (w tamtym czasie bowiem każdy palił, nie rozpaczając o tym, że na koniec dostanie raka) i tak pod koniec dnia po kolacji ślęczeliśmy do nocy przy małej lampce nocnej nad ohydnymi zadaniami z matematyki czy też polskiego. Mimo wszystko nie potrafię do dzisiaj dobrze wspominać tych wszystkich chwil, gdyż są one niczym w porównaniu do tego, co działo się potem. Powodem tego jest pewna nieżyjąca dzisiaj już dziewczynka Betty, która mieszkała na tej samej uliczce, co my: Rick, Jack, Peter i Mike. A także ja – Owen. Powinienem tutaj zacząć chyba od jej wyglądu, tych ohydnych do dzisiaj warkoczy, zwisających jej z obu stron głowy, ciasno związanych, z małymi zielonymi kokardkami na końcu. W dodatku dochodziła jej wielka, cała okryta pryszczami twarz, nosem który opadał jej niewiarygodnie nisko i na którym nie wiadomo jak trzymały się okulary z grubymi szkłami, a także zębami, do których był przymocowany aparat dentystyczny. Byliśmy młodzi, naiwni, uważaliśmy, że każda dziewczyna jest krucha, że nie umie się bawić, i że zawsze musi lubić pedalski różowy kolor, na którego tle latają jednorożce z krainy os. To były lata szczenięce, lata, w których nawet jeszcze żaden z nas nie masturbował się przy gazetkach porno swojego taty. Wiadome było od samego początku, że nasza paczka nie trzyma się z żadną z dziewczyn. Ale za to praktycznie nikt oprócz nas nie wiedział, że znęcamy się nad Betty. Taka już była kolej rzeczy, padło akurat na nią, na pryszczatą dziewczynkę, która albo jeździła na tym swoim malutkim pomarańczowym rowerku, z którego powoli schodziła już farba i który tak szczególnie pamiętam do dzisiaj albo siedziała gdzieś samotnie z tomikiem poezji Edgara Alana Poe. Tomik pamiętam równie dobrze, często bowiem miałem go w rękach i widziałem te samą niebieską okładkę, gdzie było tylko nazwisko tego do dziś znanego pisarza i tytuł, który wtedy wiał wielką nudą. Jeśli ktoś jeszcze zastanawia się skąd miałem go w rękach, to powiem wam, chociaż ciężko mi spisując te słowa. Często jej go wyrywaliśmy. Wyrywaliśmy i rzucaliśmy do siebie, mając dzięki temu zabawę podobną do „Głupiego Jasia”. Betty płakała, a my się śmialiśmy. Rick był naszym przywódcą, pamiętam, że to on najbardziej z nas wszystkich lubił ją kopać, brudząc jej często koszulę, którą akurat na sobie miała. Zawsze patrzała na nas ze zgrozą, próbowała uciekać, ale my i tak ciągle ją doganialiśmy. Czy tego żałuję? Tak, z biegiem czasu wiem, że postąpiłem źle, robiąc jej to wszystko. Ale byłem tylko dzieckiem, to była dla mnie zabawa, nic więcej. Kiedy jest się małym, zdaje się czasem, że wszystko mu wolno. Nikt bowiem nie zawsze wie do czego zdolne są małe dzieci. To jednak dopiero początek tego, co się działo. Dalej ta Historia jest jeszcze bardziej ohydniejsza i trudniejsza dla mnie do przełknięcia. Wszystko zaczęło się dokładnie w piątek po szkole. Początek weekendu, to była dla nas bardzo ważna sprawa. Wtedy zwykle rodzice kupowali nową paczkę papierosów, dzięki czemu zawsze każdy z nas osobna przynosił ich z dwie, a może nawet trzy sztuki. Dalej po meczu piłki zgrzani od potu w słoneczne dni zwykle kupowaliśmy lody i przy dymie ze śmierdzieli raczyliśmy się w miłym słońcu. Podobnie było i tym razem. Z tym, że zamiast lodów piliśmy oranżadę. Na Cole bowiem nie było nas stać, a były to czasy, kiedy na sklepowych półkach nie było czegoś takiego jak podróbka tego pysznego picia, czy też zwykła jej kopia – „Pepsi”. Dzień mijał nam nie ubłagalnie szybko, mimo, że na piłce spędziliśmy całe cztery godziny, robiąc sobie tylko krótkie przerwy. Kiedy jest się dzieckiem, ma się niesamowicie dużo energii, co dla dorosłego wydaje się być niesamowite. - Słyszeliście kiedyś o tym jak poderwać dziewczynę? – wypalił nagle Mike. Był on z naszej paczki najbardziej gadatliwy, czasami nawet przed jego imieniem dodawaliśmy przymiotnik „papliwy”, żeby bardziej podkreślić jego wielomówność. Wszyscy popatrzyliśmy się na niego z wyczekiwaniem, a on opowiadał dalej. - Najpierw pyta się jej czy lubi kukurydzę. A ona wtedy odpowiada, że tak. - Skąd wiesz, że tak akurat odpowie? – spytał się Jacob, przerywając mu. - Musi – machnął na niego ręką Mike. – One zawsze lubią kukurydzę. - Skąd wiesz? – tym razem to ja mu przerwałem. - Po prostu, wiem i tyle, każda ją lubi. - Nie przerywajcie mu – odezwał się Rick. Od zawsze kiedy mówił jego głos był donośny i pewny siebie. Najpewniej też dlatego szybko każdy z nas zaczął się go słuchać. – Chcę się dowiedzieć zakończenia. - Dobrze – kontynuował Mike, kiedy wszyscy umilkliśmy. – Więc kiedy ona odpowiada tak, my mówimy: „to opierdol mi kolbę”. Wszyscy popatrzyliśmy parę sekund na siebie, następnie każdy wybuchł śmiechem i zataczał się nim jeszcze długo. Słowem kluczowym w tym wszystkim był czasownik „opierdolić”, który wtedy wywołał u nas więcej śmiechu niż sam fakt o tym, że prosi się dziewczynę w przenośni o to, żeby nam obciągnęła. Jak już mówiłem, nikt z nas się wtedy nie masturbował, chociaż wiedzieliśmy na czym polega seks (głównie jednak tylko w takim sensie, że wkładało się penisa do waginy kobiety, nie rozumieliśmy jakie przyjemności są z tym związane). Mike’owi trzeba było jedno przyznać, umiał czasem opowiadać naprawdę dobre kawały, takie po których zwykle tarzaliśmy się cali czerwoni i spoceni ze śmiechu na ziemi. Tym razem też tak było. A kiedy w końcu każdy już odetchnął, zaczęła się bardzo dziecinna dyskusja, którą udało mi się zapamiętać do dzisiaj. - Tak w ogóle zastanawia mnie jak to jest z tymi dziewczynami – powiedział Jack. On z nas wszystkich był najbardziej filozoficzny, zawsze musiał nad wszystkim polemizować. – Ja za nic nie wziąłbym do ust czyjegoś kutasa. Nie ma w ogóle takiej opcji. - Ale to kobiety – zauważył Peter. – One są w ogóle jakieś dziwne. Po prostu lubią pewnie takie zabawy. - Ale kiedy to brzmi tak ohydnie – kontynuował swoje rozmyślania Jack. – Ja bym nigdy nie dał żadnej swojego do ust. Nie ma po prostu takiej opcji. - Może po prostu na starość dorośli dziwaczeją – powiedziałem. - Ja nigdy taki nie będę – upierał się Jack. – Na pewno. Wszyscy na chwilę zamilkli i ponownie zaczęli sączyć oranżadę. - Idziemy potem do mnie? – spytał się nas Peter. – Pogramy w Ping-ponga. Każdy dzieciak w okolicy wiedział, że Peter ma w piwnicy wielki stół ping-pongowy. To przez jego ojca, który z tego, co było nam wiadomo strasznie lubił ten sport i często, kiedy chodziliśmy do niego pograć, widzieliśmy różnego rodzaju medale i puchary na półce, błyszczące i zupełnie wyczyszczone, zapewne dlatego, że bardzo o nie dbał. Każdy w szkole pytał się Peter’a czy może przyjść i do niego pograć, ale on zawsze odmawiał. Tacy już byliśmy, nie przyjmowaliśmy do naszej paczki zupełnie nikogo, bawiliśmy się sami, więc tylko my mieliśmy dostęp do stołu ping-pongowego, co dawało nam ogromną satysfakcję. Byliśmy wtedy królami - byliśmy dziećmi, którym nie brak niczego. Wszyscy oczywiście od razu przytaknęliśmy na jego propozycję. Zaczynało się ściemniać, gdyż był to dopiero początek wiosny, a i tak nikt z nas nie miał ochoty dłużej siedzieć na dworze. Dopiliśmy ostatnie krople, które zwisały na ściankach butelki i ruszyliśmy w kierunku jego domu. Wszystko zapowiadało się na to, że będziemy się świetnie bawić przez ten tydzień. Zawsze tak było: kiedy już na początku dobrze się bawiliśmy, zawsze na końcu było tak samo. Tak nam się przynajmniej zdawało, ale tym razem wszechświat miał co do nas zupełnie inne plany. Domyśliliście się już? Jeżeli nie, to powiem wam. Jechała na tym samym, cholernym pomarańczowym rowerku, tym razem jednak trzymając zupełnie inną książkę. Nie dostrzegałem z tamtej odległości co to było, ale zapewne nie tomik Poego. Tym razem książka była grubsza i w mniejszym formacie. To jednak nie ja pierwszy ją dostrzegłem, ale Rick. - Hej! – zakrzyknął. – Patrzcie kto jedzie! A my spojrzeliśmy tam, i w tym momencie każdy już domyślił się, że nie będziemy grać w ping-ponga. Tym razem moce, których nie sposób mi tutaj opisać zmieniły bieg całej naszej historii, całego życia, które tak bardzo kochaliśmy. Chociaż żaden z nas nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. My tylko od razu zaczęliśmy do niej biec. Betty nie widziała nas. Jeździła spokojnie tam i z powrotem, wpatrując się jednocześnie w swoją książkę. Do dziś nie wiem jak udawało jej się w ten sposób czytać. Ale z tego co wiem, to dziewczyny mają jakby większą podzielność uwagi. To ten ich tak zwany szósty zmysł. Jednak nie pomógł on Betty w wyczuciu nas, najpewniej była zbyt skupiona na książce i jeździe. Jeśli ktoś w tej chwili zastanawia się dlaczego tak opowiadam o tych wszystkich dziwnych zjawiskach, mocach, zmysłach czy wszechświecie niech zaczeka jeszcze chwilę. Najgorsze bowiem miało dopiero nadejść. Teraz jednak w końcu udało nam się dobiec do tej biednej dziewczynki. Rick od razu wytrącił jej książkę z ręki, nie czekając nawet na to aż zorientuje się, że przy niej jesteśmy. Książka wypadła jej z rąk i zamknięta gruchnęła cicho o ziemię. Udało mi się dostrzec tytuł. Była to „Twierdza” Saint-Exuperego. Lektura do dziś mi nie znana, a pisarza kojarzę tylko z „Małego księcia”. Jednak wiem, że w tej książce coś było. Że opowiada ona o wzrastaniu młodego człowieka, dojrzewaniu. Skąd? Zwyczajnie, złączam ze sobą fakty. Moment, w którym zobaczyliśmy Betty, był jednoczesny z tym, w którym nasze życie się zmieniło, moment, w którym weszliśmy na o wiele większy próg. - Co tam Betty? – spytał ją Rick i nie czekając na odpowiedź pociągnął ją za ucho. Dziewczynka jęknęła i spadła z roweru na ziemię, gdzie od razu pobrudziła sobie swoją białą bluzkę. Brudzenie jej było już u nas tradycją. Nieważne jakie rzeczy na sobie miała, zawsze po naszej „zabawie” z nią pozostawała na niej duża warstwa kurzu. Tym razem również nie mogło tego zabraknąć. Rick ją kopnął. Następnie do zabawy przyłączył się Peter. - No Betty, mam takie pytanie. Lubisz kukurydzę? – również nie zaczekał na jej odpowiedź. Bety zasłaniała twarz rękami i powoli zaczynała płakać, ale on napluł jej na twarz pokaźną ilością flegmy. Obserwowałem ich w milczeniu. Zwykle czekałem, kiedy Betty się podniesie, żeby móc rozpocząć z nią zabawę w „Głupiego Jasia”, która była moim faworytem, ale teraz jednak mój wzrok padł na patyk leżący bardzo blisko jej roweru. Nie musiałem długo czekać na pracę mojego mózgu, od razu go podniosłem i wsadziłem jej pomiędzy szprychy. Ot tak, po prostu, żeby nie mogła za szybko odjechać. Podczas tego Betty była już nieźle okładana przez pozostałą czwórkę. Chłopaki zawsze kopali ją tak, żeby trochę ją to pobolało, ale zawsze potrafili to zrobić tak, że miała na sobie żadnych sinicy ani blizn. Ja też to potrafiłem, wystarczyło tylko przyhamować nogę w ostatniej chwili i nie kopać w sam środek brzucha, najlepiej robić to gdzieś po bokach, gdzie kości przyblokują trochę twojego kopa. W końcu jednak odeszliśmy od niej, żeby mogła się podnieść. Betty zawsze to robiła. Nie leżała na ziemi dopóki od niej nie odeszliśmy, zawsze podnosiła się i próbowała jak najdalej uciekać, co zresztą w ogóle jej nie wychodziło. Ale gdyby teraz to zrobiła, gdyby leżała cały czas może bieg historii mógłby wyglądać zupełnie inaczej. Jednak tak się nie stało. Podniosłem jej książkę i przyjrzałem się jej dokładniej. Okładka wcale nie była interesująca. Przedstawiała tylko jakieś schody, na górze których świeciło oślepiające słońce. - To twoje? – spytałem żenującym tonem. – Znowu czytasz jakieś nudne książki? Zaśmiałem się i rzuciłem ją na ziemię, po czym dodatkowo przydeptałem butem. Uśmiech cały czas nie schodził z twarzy żadnego z nas. Betty w tym czasie zaczynała coraz bardziej płakać. - Pierdol się Betty – rzucił Jack i kopnął w jej stronę tumany kurzu z ziemi. Bety zasłoniła się rękoma przed nadchodzącą falą kolejnego brudu. Mimo to jej twarz została lekko umorusana. - D-d-d dlaczego? – wyjąkała. – D-d-d dajcie mi spokój. - Oczywiście, że damy – odparł Rick. – Ale dopiero wtedy, gdy zginiesz – zaśmiał się szyderczo. – Jednak na razie czuj ból Betty, rozkoszuj się nim. To on będzie ci zawsze mówił, dlaczego nikt cię nie lubi. Po tym do jego śmiechu wszyscy się dołączyliśmy, a Betty płakała coraz to większymi strumieniami łez. Odbiegła od nas i spróbowała wejść na swój rower. Patrick zareagował prawie, że natychmiast i zaczął do niej podchodzić. Szybko chwyciłem za jego ramię, powstrzymując go. Spojrzał się na mnie pytająco. Wskazałem ruchem głowy na patyk włożony prosto w jej szprychy. Następne zdarzenia działy się w ułamku sekundy. Do dziś nie wiem kiedy nagle wszystko nabrało tak poważnego obrotu. Betty wsiadła na siodełko, i cała zapłakana nawet nie zauważyła blokady, jaką założyłem jej na tylne koło. Od razu podniosła rower i postawiła dwie nogi na pedał. To była dosłownie sekunda, w której nastąpił suchy trzask, a ona runęła z powrotem w dół. Niestety, tym razem zareagowała za wolno, trzymała cały czas ręce na kierownicy, nie zdążyła się nimi zaprzeć. Wylądowała tak, a nie inaczej, wprost na twarzy, szczęką u dołu. Wszyscy na chwilę zamarliśmy w bezruchu, widząc, że Betty nie podnosi się. Rick po dłuższej chwili przełknął głośno ślinę i podszedł do niej. - Betty? – wyszeptał. – Betty żyjesz? I nagle ożyła. Podniosła się z całą zakrwawioną twarzą i spojrzała na nas. Wszyscy odsunęliśmy się, nie wiedząc, co robić. Nagle Betty z powrotem upadła i teraz na czworakach charczała na ziemi. Nikt nie wiedział co robić, każdy stał tylko w osłupieniu, czekając na to, co stanie się dalej. Nie musieliśmy długo wyczekiwać finału. Betty w końcu wypluła to, co uwierało ją w gardle. Garść swoich zębów. Nie wiem czy były to ósemki czy siódemki czy może pierdolone dziewiątki. Nie jestem dentystą. Ale mogę wam przyrzec jedno. Jako dziecko to był najokropniejszy widok, jaki tylko mógł nam się przydarzyć. A Betty cały czas na czworakach charczała i wypluwała je kolejnymi garściami. Aż zdziwiło mnie, że człowiek może mieć ich aż tak dużo. Ale to jeszcze nie był koniec. Przed nami był otwarty właz do kanału ściekowego. Nie wiem dlaczego, nie wiem po co, nie mam pojęcia w jakim celu, ale wydaje mi się, że to też ten jebany wszechświat. Jak to powiedział kiedyś mądrze Norman Maclean „Wszechświat to suka”, chociaż wydaje mi się, że tak trochę nie do końca. Wydaje mi się, że ten właz został otworzony właśnie przez nas, po to, żeby nas ukarać za to, co robiliśmy tej małej, brzydkiej dziewczynce. Ale co się stało? Betty wstała, podniosła się ociężale, a kolana drżały jej jak galareta. Spojrzała na nas z twarzą całą pokrytą krwią i kurzem. Krew ściekała jej po brodzie i kapała co jakiś czas małymi kropelkami na ziemię. - Betty nie ma zębów – powiedziała nagle. Spojrzeliśmy na nią w szoku. A ona patrzyła na nas pustym, bez emocji wzrokiem. - Attendite a peccatoribus, benedictum. Betty nie ma zębów. Jej głos był jakiś inny, bardziej niższy, opanowany, jakby zupełnie nic się jej nie stało. A wtedy nagle Betty odwróciła się i zaczęła iść w kierunku kanału. Nikt się nie ruszał, nikt nie chciał jej powstrzymać. W mojej głowie cały czas odbijało się echem to jedno zdanie: „Betty nie ma zębów, Betty nie ma zębów, Betty nie zębów…” Betty podchodziła coraz bliżej otwartego włazu, a żaden z nas nie wiedział, co tak właściwie zamierza. W tej chwili byliśmy za bardzo rozdygotani i tym, że przez nas wybiła sobie wszystkie zęby, ale też dlatego, że po powstaniu tak nagle zmieniła się jej osobowość. W końcu dziewczynka doszła do celu, który tak bardzo nas szokował. Doszła i zatrzymała się na kilka sekund. - Attende a peccatoribus, benedictum – powtórzyła. – Betty nie ma zębów. Rozłożyła ręce, przybierając pozę, którą zwykle przybierają samobójcy, czy to skaczący z mostów, czy z wysokich budynków. W tamtym momencie wstrzymałem oddech, widząc jak powoli przechyla się w dół, a następnie spada. Ostatnim co widziałem były jej małe, różowe buciki z zielonymi sznurowadłami. Zapadła głucha cisza. Żaden z nas się nie odzywał. Wszyscy wpatrywali się a to w rower, a to w kanał, do którego Betty spadła. Czułem jak po plecach przechodzą mi ciarki, jak całe ciało drży. Nie wiem ile tam tak staliśmy, ale czas jakby stanął w miejscu, nic innego się dla nas nie liczyło. Tylko ten pieprzony rower i kanał ściekowy. Nasz strach był nie do opisania. Baliśmy się tego, co to zaszło tak jak Lovecraft obawiał się wielkości wszechświata. W końcu Rick jako pierwszy z nas ruszył się. Obserwowaliśmy to, jak powoli podchodzi do kanału i schyla się niepewnie, jakby obawiał się, że zaraz coś go tam całego wciągnie. - B-betty? – wyjąkał, siląc się na spokojny ton. – Betty… jesteś tam? Nie było żadnej odpowiedzi. Chłopak stał, jak stał, rowerek leżał przewrócony, a pełno okrwawionych zębów nadal zwyczajnie taplało się w kałuży krwistego błota. - Nie żyje? – pisnął Peter. Rick spojrzał się na niego ze zgrozą w oczach. Nic nie odpowiedział tylko lekko wzruszył ramionami, które mocno mu się trzęsły. *** Tak, zabiliśmy ją. Betty przez nas zginęła, a my nic nie mogliśmy z tym faktem zrobić. Jedna z dróżek naszego miasteczka prowadziła do małego, jednak mocno gęstego lasu. Żadne dziecko nie szło tam się bawić, gdyż było w nim za ciemno. Ale my tam uciekliśmy, chcieliśmy gdzieś się schować, uciec na razie przed całym światem. Mimo to miałem wrażenie, że ktoś za nami szedł. Wpadałem w paranoję, a po pozostałych widziałem, że mają podobne uczucia do mnie. Stanęliśmy zdyszani, w otaczającej nas ciemnej ciszy, gdzie nawet żaden ptaszek nie chciał zaćwierkać, ani żadna wiewióreczka poruszyć listkami. Byliśmy opuszczeni. Bo zabiliśmy Betty. - Znajdą nas – wyjąkałem. – Zrobią śledztwo jak w telewizji, i dojdą do nas po tropach. - Nie – powiedział Rick. Jemu najlepiej udało się opanować stan, w jakim teraz byliśmy. – Nie wiedzą gdzie jest ciało, a my jesteśmy tylko dziećmi – odetchnął głęboko. – Ma ktoś z was papierosa? - Ja – Jack wyciągnął z kieszeni pogiętą paczkę cheasterfieldów, którą najpewniej podwędził ojcu. Znajdowały się w niej dwa papierosy. Zaczęliśmy je palić w tak zwanym kółeczku. Każdy zaciągał się po dwa razy i podawał osobie obok. Jednak to nic nie pomagało. Zwykle kiedy paliliśmy w głowach pojawiało się nam przyjemne kręcenie, które sprawiało, że czuliśmy się lepiej. Tym razem jednak takiego czegoś nie było. Tylko sam, gorzki i suchy dym, który niszczył nasze puca. Skończyliśmy je w kilka minut, kiedy filtry były już tak gorące, że parzyły każdego z nas w usta. Potem nadal milczeliśmy, nikt nie wiedział co ma powiedzieć. Każdy cicho stał i wpatrywał się w gęste chaszcze, które nas otaczały. W końcu znów przemówił Rick. - Musimy coś sobie obiecać – wziął głęboki oddech. – Nikomu nie powiemy o tym, co dzisiaj zaszło. Spojrzeliśmy na niego w szoku, ale i tak po oczach innych widziałem, że każdy dochowa tej tajemnicy. Ja nigdy nie odważyłbym się tego komuś powiedzieć. - Przyrzeknijmy sobie – zażądał Rick. Jego głos znów był władczy. Trzeba mu było jedno przyznać, naprawdę potrafił trzymać głowę na karku, nawet w takich chwilach. – Przyrzeknijmy, że nikt oprócz nas nie będzie o tym wiedział. Przez chwile staliśmy w bezruchu. Następnie każdy z nas złapał się za rękę, utworzyliśmy pewnego rodzaju krąg. - Przyrzekam – zaczął Rick i spojrzał się na mnie. Miałem wzrok wbity w ziemię. - Przyrzekam – szepnąłem. - P-p przyrzekam – odparł cichutkim piskiem Jack. - Przyrzekam – Peter prawie zapowietrzył się, mówiąc to. - Przyrzekam – zakończył Mike. Po tym wszystkim wróciliśmy do domu cali roztrzęsieni i niepewni swojego życia. O Betty pisali później w gazecie. Podobno porwał ją jakiś seryjny morderca, ale my znaliśmy prawdę. Myśleliśmy już, że to koniec, że sprawa jakoś się ułoży, ale to tak naprawdę dopiero początek do większej historii. W tamtej chwili jednak coś w nas zaszło, każdy z nas się zmienił, jakby wydoroślał i odbierał inne sprawy inaczej. Ale to i tak było nic, bo wszyscy potem zaczęli ginąć. *** Pierwsza śmierć nastąpiła po tygodniu. To był dla nas wszystkich szok, kiedy się o tym dowiedzieliśmy. Jedno było pewne, Rick nie żył, a nam udało uzyskać się informacje z gazety, gdyż jego rodzice nie chcieli nic nam powiedzieć. Nie wiem skąd prasa dobrała się do tych informacji, ale kiedy przeczytaliśmy wstęp, poczuliśmy, że owiewa nas straszliwy chłód spowodowany strachem. Rick’a znaleziono rano w łazience. Jego twarz była cała pokrwawiona, a na podłodze w krwi leżały jego zęby. Na lustrze zaś było napisane jego własną krwią: „Betty nadal nie ma zębów”. Gazeta pisała, że to ten sam seryjny zabójca znów uderzył. Policja podobno wszczęła śledztwo, szukała go i wiązała te dwa morderstwa… w sumie jedno „porwanie”, gdyż ciała jeszcze nie odnaleziono. Ale my znaliśmy prawdę. To Betty, ona go zabrała. Chciała nas ukarać i zrobić to samo, co my robiliśmy jej. Tej nocy nie mogłem spać, cały się trząsłem, miałem drgawki na ciele. Bałem się, że to ja będę kolejny. Podejrzewam, że moi koledzy mieli podobnie. Każdy z nas obawiał się jej tak samo. To były naprawdę nieopisane męczarnie. Cały czas tylko przewracałem się w kołdrze, pocąc się niemiłosiernie. Betty na szczęście nie przyszła… nie do mnie. Kolejną ofiarą był Peter. Dowiedzieliśmy się o jego śmierci od razu rano przez jego matkę. Pamiętam jak kolana mi drżały, a w głowie kręciło się niemiłosiernie. Kobieta bowiem wybiegła na ulicę i wrzeszczała na cały głos. - TO ON! – dało się słyszeć. – ZABIŁ GO, MOJEGO MAŁEGO BIEDNEGO PETER’A! WYRWAŁ MU ZĘBY! – kobieta upadła na kolana i szlochała głośno na dworze, nie chcąc się nawet ruszyć, kiedy ktoś do niej podbiegł. Jej zachowanie dało się zrozumieć. Peter jako jedyny mieszkał sam z matką. Po jego zabójstwie kobieta nie miała już nikogo. Nie musiałem już zgadywać jak wyglądała twarz naszego kolegi, wiedziałem dobrze, że najpewniej była tak samo podobna jak Rick’a. Ciekawi mnie tylko, co była napisane na lustrze, albo gdzie indziej: ścianie, ziemi… Kto wie, gdzie Betty mogła nabazgrać kolejny napis. Bo nabazgrała go na pewno. Mogę się tylko domyślać, że pewnie coś znowu o tych swoich zębach. Zwróćcie teraz uwagę na cykl tych śmierci. Pierwszy zginął Rick, tak jak pierwszy podszedł do niej wtedy i zwalił ją z roweru, a następnie zaczął kopać. Drugi był Peter, tak samo jak wtedy, kiedy pytał się ją czy lubi kukurydzę, a następnie dołączył się z nim do naszej „zabawy”. Betty nie zabijała nas bez powodu, wszystko było sprawnie ułożone. Pozostawało tylko pytanie kto teraz będzie kolejny. Pamiętałem, że Mike i Jack podeszli do niej chyba jednocześnie, więc nie wiadomo było, co nastąpi teraz. *** Rano, na przerwie w szkole podzieliłem się z nimi moimi spostrzeżeniami, co wprawiło ich w jeszcze gorszy nastrój niż przedtem. Byłem troszkę spokojniejszy od nich, myśląc, że Betty przyjdzie po mnie ostatniego, ale nawet samo poczucie tego faktu nie pomagało najlepiej. - Nie chcę umierać – powiedział Mike. – Trzeba coś z tym zrobić, nim będzie za późno. - Ciekawe tylko co – żachnąłem się. – Betty zginęła, a tego odwrócić się nie da. - Tego może nie – rzekł Jack. – Ale… Spojrzeliśmy się na niego. - Co ale? – spytałem. - Widziałem to kiedyś w telewizji… był taki film o tym, że duchy nie mogą iść do nieba, póki ich ciało nie zazna spokoju, albo też… - popatrzył na nas niepewnie przez chwilę. – Ona nie da nam spokoju póki nie przyznamy się co zrobiliśmy. Nasz wzrok padł na niego ze zgrozą. - Nie ma mowy… tata mnie zabije – Mike wyciągnął przed siebie rękę, jakby chciał go przed czymś powstrzymać. - Niewielka to różnica – spróbowałem zażartować, ale okazało się to pomysłem zupełnie złym. Mike pobladł cały na twarzy i spojrzał się na mnie wzrokiem nienawiści. - Chociaż w sumie… chyba nie musimy się przyznawać… - powiedział nagle Jack. Znów popatrzyliśmy na niego tym samym wzrokiem, podczas którego poczułem nagły przypływ nadziei, słysząc, że jest inny sposób. - Może po prostu… – Jack wziął głęboki wdech. – Może po prostu trzeba oddać jej ciało rodzicom, żeby oni zabrali je na cmentarz. Po moim ciele przeszedł dreszcz. - Jak to oddać ciało? – spytałem zszokowany. – Przecież wpadła do kanału. - No właśnie… – odparł Jack. - Chyba nie chcesz powiedzieć, że mamy tam… - Mike pobladł jeszcze bardziej. *** Byliśmy zdesperowani, bardzo, ale to bardzo zdesperowani. Woleliśmy oddać ciało i w razie czego tłumaczyć się przed policją, mogliśmy nawet iść do więzienia – chociaż nie wiem, gdzie mogliby umieścić jedenastolatków – byle tylko Betty po nas nie przyszła. Tego wieczoru każdy z nas wymknął się z domu. Wtedy każdy był dla siebie sąsiadem i nie obawiano się tak o kradzieże, więc domy nie były zamykane na klucz. Przeszedłem cicho przez salon, tak, żeby nie obudzić rodziców i po chwili znalazłem się na dworze. Czym prędzej popędziłem na miejsce spotkania, tak bardzo przez nas unikane. Miejsce, gdzie po raz ostatni pobiliśmy Betty i gdzie był otwarty właz do kanału. Kiedy tam doszedłem Mike i Jack czekali na mnie, tak bladzi, że mogłem to dostrzec na ich twarzach mimo panującego mroku. Mike palił papierosa, do dzisiaj wydaje mi się, że to on z nas wszystkich znosił to najgorzej. Nikt nie kwapił się zbytnio, żeby zacząć to, po co tu przyszliśmy. Właz od kanału był zamknięty, więc we dwójkę z Jack’iem musiałem go odsuwać. Gdy w końcu metalowa klapa opadła na ziemię z głośnym hukiem, rozejrzeliśmy się czy aby na pewno nikt nie idzie. Na ulicy było zupełnie pusto, na całe szczęście. - Gotowi? – spytałem, chcąc dodać im i sobie chociaż trochę otuchy. Nic to nie pomogło. Oni tylko niemrawo kiwnęli głowami. Wziąłem głęboki oddech i powoli spuściłem się w dół, kładąc nogi na bolce zgięte i przybetonowane do ściany, mające najpewniej pełnić funkcję drabiny. Schodziłem powoli, a każde moje położenie stopy na kolejnym „schodku” rozbrzmiewało na dole głośnym echem. Schodziliśmy w dół i bałem się tak samo jakbym schodził w sam dół oceanu Pacyficznego do świątyni R’lyech, gdzie czeka na mnie uśpiony Cthulhu. La mayyitan ma qadirun yatabaqa sarmadi fa itha yaji ash-shuthath al-mautu gad yantahi. W końcu moje nogi dotknęły płytkiej, zielonej rzeczki, która płynęła spokojnie dalej w głąb okrągłego tunelu. Ku mojemu wielkiemu zdziwieniu nie było tutaj tego, czego tak się obawiałem schodząc. Ciało Betty zniknęło, chociaż wydawało mi się, że po prostu popłynęło ścieżką dalej, pchane przez wodę. Podobno kiedyś jeden turysta z Florydy przyniósł sobie do domu nietypową pamiątkę – małego aligatorka, którym na początku zamierzał się opiekować, z czasem jednak hodowanie go znudziło mu się, więc spuścił go w toalecie. Mały aligatorek potrafiąc pływać przeżył w kanałach, jedząc szczury i różnego typu inne szkodniki, które się tam znalazły. Potem, kiedy aligator wyrósł zaczął zabijać ludzi, pracowników, którzy schodzili tam, żeby coś naprawić albo sprawdzić poziom nawodnienia ścieków. Z czasem odkryli aligatora, ale okazało się, że więcej ludzi postanowiło zrobić coś podobnego do tego, co uczynił turysta z Florydy. Jeszcze z czasem podobno aligatory straciły swój kolor, stały się albinosami. I tak oto w kanałach mieszkały aligatory o kolorze białym z czerwonymi oczami, które potrafiłyby rozszarpać dorosłego człowieka na strzępy. Opowiadam wam tę historię, żebyście bardziej zrozumieli wtedy mój strach, a uwierzcie mi, że to bardzo ważne. Bowiem każdy z nas wolałby spotkać się z takim właśnie aligatorem niż z dziewczynką, która pragnie zemsty. Aligator zabił by nas szybko, ale Bety? Torturowałaby nas, chciałaby abyśmy poczuli to, co ona czuła za każdym razem, kiedy się do niej dobieraliśmy. I to było straszniejsze niż cokolwiek w tej chwili innego. Nie wiem ile już moczyliśmy nogi w kanałach, jak bardzo śmierdzieliśmy, ani jak bardzo byliśmy zmęczeni. - Nie ma jej – powiedział w końcu Mike. – Zniknęła, powstała i chce nas zabić. Tutaj na pewno jej nie znajdziemy. - Nie ma mowy – powiedział Jack. – Mogę być kolejny, chyba kopnąłem ją wtedy po Peterze. Jeśli chcesz, to idź, ale wiedz, że Betty może ci nie wybaczyć, jeśli z nami nie zaniesiesz tego ciała. Mike, cały pobladłszy, stanął i wpatrywał się w nas przez chwilę. Następnie odwrócił się i zwymiotował, rzygi z jego dzisiejszego obiadu i kolacji zaczęły rozpływać się powoli w wodzie. Nasze oddechy stały się szybsze, ruszyliśmy dalej. *** Wiem, że mógłbym opisywać dalej jak to chodziliśmy w kanałach, przytaczać dalsze części naszych rozmów i tak dalej, żeby tylko bardziej wam na nas zależało, ale kiedy powracam do tego myślami drżę tak, jakbym właśnie dowiedział się, że moja dziewczyna jest w ciąży. Opowiem więc co się stało u „kresu” naszej wędrówki. A było to już po jakimś kilometrze drogi, kiedy padaliśmy ze zmęczenia, jednak myśl o tym, że Betty może nas zabić dodawała jako takich sił. I wtedy wszyscy to usłyszeliśmy. Plusk. „PLUSK, PLUSK, PLUSK”. Cokolwiek do nas szło wydawało takie same dźwięki jak my, kiedy posuwaliśmy się dalej. Nie wspomniałem o tym wcześniej, ale Jack wziął ze sobą latarkę. Świecił nią nam na przodzie, cały czas kiedy posuwaliśmy się dalej. Jednak teraz cofnął się, a sprzęt wypadł mu z ręki. Chlupnął cicho w wodzie, gdzie na całe szczęście świecił dalej, ale jak na razie w kanałach zapanowała kompletna ciemność. Poczułem coś… jakby zapach stęchlizny, który rozchodził się po całym kanale, był teraz większy i ostrzejszy. Szybko odepchnąłem Jack’a i sięgnąłem po latarkę, która zaczynała już mrugać w wodzie. I to był mój błąd. Światło padło na nią, na naszą zagubioną Betty… która była teraz jeszcze ohydniejsza niż wcześniej. Praktycznie to już nawet nie była ona. Jej twarz była jakby rozdarta, a ze środka wyrastały macki… dużo macek, szarych, oślizgłych i obrzydliwie plączących się ze sobą. Widok niemal że nie możliwy do opisania. Wyobrazić go sobie można tylko jeśli do umysłu przywoła się obraz kwiatu, który rozkwita, z tym, że z jego środka wystrzeliwują kończyny jak u wielkiej kałamarnicy. Zdawało mi się, że na nas patrzyła, chociaż nie widziałem jej oczu. Mimo to, kiedy podniosła swoją małą stópkę i ruszyła do nas serce zabiło mi tak szybko, jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej. Macki opadły z jej twarzy i stając się bezwładne chlupnęły w kanałowej wodzie. Kiedy powoli do nas podchodziła, one powoli sunęły za nią, tworząc tym samym najobrzydliwszy widok jaki kiedykolwiek widziałem, niezdolny już do jakiegokolwiek opisu. Zło, tylko i wyłącznie zło wypływało z tego, w co Betty się zamieniła. - B-b-b-b-betty… - usłyszałem za sobą głos Jack’a. – M-m-my naprawdę nie chcieliśmy… to był wypadek… chcemy cię oddać… Widziałem jak wychodzi przede mnie. Nie wiem czy był odważny czy głupi, ale zbliżył się na dość poważną odległość do potwora, który był kiedyś tylko małą i niewinną dziewczynką. Przyznam, że nawet trochę spodziewałem się tego, co nastąpiło w kolejnej sekundzie, ale i tak wrażenie i doświadczanie tego widoku było okropne. Macki znów ożyły i wystrzeliły w kierunku Jacka. On nie zdążył nawet krzyknąć, kiedy całego go oplątały i zaczęły dosłownie miażdżyć w dziwnym kokonie, jaki stworzyły. A ja i Mike mogliśmy to tylko obserwować, nie umiejąc niczego zrobić. Nagle usłyszałem za sobą kolejny chlupot wody. Odwróciłem się. To Mike upadł i leżał nieprzytomny na ziemi, zemdlał. - MIKE! – wrzasnąłem i zacząłem nim potrząsać, co chwila patrząc za siebie. – MIKE WSTAWAJ, NIE MOŻESZ TERAZ… Puściłem latarkę a głos zamarł mi w gardle. Nie mogłem wymówić nic więcej. Czułem jak przez moje spodnie leje się ciepły mocz. Zsikałem się, dosłownie popuściłem. Ostatnim obrazem, jaki widziałem nim światło całkowicie mnie opuściło, była krew, która małymi strumyczkami wyciekała poprzez wąskie szczeliny w kokonie z macek Betty. Wiedziałem już, że nie mogę pomóc żadnemu z nich. Wcześniej ona by mnie dopadła, musiałem jak najszybciej uciekać, tylko to jeszcze mi pozostało. Zacząłem biec, i biegłem, i biegłem, i biegłem, aż nie starczyło mi tchu. Serce prawie wyskoczyło mi z piersi, brutalnie ją rozrywając. Wlokłem się przez ciemne, wilgotne i pachnące stęchlizną kanały, chcąc jak najszybciej wydostać się na ziemię. I o dziwo udało mi się to. Biegnąc, ręką cały czas dotykałem tej samej ściany, po której stronie była drabina w nadziei, że natrafię na nią. Natrafiłem, a wtedy poczułem, że coś na mnie spływa, jakaś ulga, ale była ona tylko chwilowa. Wybiegłem na świat, który teraz po wyjściu z tego mrocznego więzienia wydawał się taki jasny, i wróciłem do domu. Byłem cały przemoczony, zsikany w spodnie i brudny na całym ciele. No i cuchnąłem szlamem, którego tam na dole było pełno. Wyrzuciłem wszystko z siebie do brudów, mając nadzieję, że matka nie zobaczy na nim śladów mojej wieczornej ekspedycji ani też nie poczuje niczego podejrzanego. Przebrałem się w piżamę i przykryłem się kołdrą, cichutko łkając w poduszkę i wiedząc to, że już nigdy, ale to przenigdy nie zobaczę swoich przyjaciół i wiedząc, że jestem jedynym, który został z jej dręczycieli. Bo na pewno Betty miała zamiar po mnie przyjść, wiedziałem to. *** Na szczęście to już prawie koniec mojej historii i mam nadzieję, że choć trochę wam na mnie zależy. Chciałbym, żebyście się teraz o mnie martwili, oj bardzo bym chciał. Pewnie większość z was zastanawia się, czy Betty faktycznie do mnie przyszła, skoro wciąż żyję i piszę te słowa. Otóż tak, przyszła. A było to dokładnie dwa dni po tym jak wybrałem się z moimi byłymi kolegami do ścieków. Podczas tego czasu kolejne dwie sprawy zaginięć trafiły na policję. Ja jadłem mniej niż wcześniej, nie wychodziłem prawie że w ogóle z domu – co nawet było na rękę moim rodzicom, bo przecież w końcu w naszym mieście grasował porywacz pedofil, dlatego też pewnie nie naciskali na mnie, żebym wyszedł na dwór i rozumieli, że po stracie wszystkich kolegów nie mam z kim się bawić – cały czas tylko czekałem na nią – na dziewczynkę z mackami zamiast głowy, która pokiereszuje mi twarz i wyrwie wszystkie moje zęby. Noce były najgorsze, wręcz prawie, że bezsenne, które odsypiałem po przyjściu ze szkoły w słoneczne popołudnia. Ale wiedziałem, że to już prawie mój bliski koniec. Betty zjawiła się gdzieś około godziny pierwszej. Wyczułem ją niemal natychmiast, leżąc jak zwykle od kilku dni cały przykryty kołdrą i trzęsąc się cały. Zimny pot spływał mi po czole, kiedy nagle usłyszałem ciche plaskanie, takie jakby odległe, ale jednocześnie zbliżające się do mnie. Przełknąłem ślinę, dokładnie wiedząc, co do mnie przyszło. Serce zastukało mi jak młot, a w oczach zaczęły kłębić się łzy rozpaczy. Była tam, a plaskanie przybierało na sile. Poczułem też znajomy zapach ścieków. Nie wiedziałem co zrobić. Powoli zdjąłem kołdrę z głowy, tak, że wystawały mi z niej teraz oczy. I naprawdę tam była ta sama postać z mackami, które bezwładnie leżały na ziemi. - Betty… - wyszeptałem ze skruchą. Ona tylko zbliżyła się do mnie. - Cześć Owen – wychrapała. – Jak tam twoje zęby? – jej głos był straszny, niosący się echem w mojej głowie. - Betty… proszę – zapłakałem. – Nie chcę umierać… Moje ramiona był wiotkie, całe ciało złapało paraliż, nie mogłem nic zrobić, tylko się w nią wpatrywać. Jej macki podniosły się, a ona podeszła jeszcze bliżej. Ścisnąłem ręką kołdrę tak mocno, że ręka zaczynała mi bieleć. Dotknęła mnie! Musnęła po twarzy, a jej pozostałe kończyny już dobierały się do reszty mojego ciała. W tej chwili mój oddech był tak ciężki, że zdawało mi się iż z każdym wydechem wydostaje się ze mnie trochę życia. Jakby moja dusza ulatniała się z ciała. - Wiem, że nie chcesz – powiedziała Betty. – Wiem to, bo widzisz, potrafię widzieć kiedy ktoś chce. A to dlatego, że sama tego chciałam, kiedy mnie biliście. Pomyślałam tak i zobacz, jestem teraz tutaj i to cudowne uczucie. Jej macka owinęła mi całe gardło i przysunęła blisko otchłani, która tworzyła się w kształcie dziury pośrodku jej wszystkich osmiorniczych ramion. - I zobacz kim się stałam, dostałam moc, w zamian za to, że na zawsze będę uwięziona w tym ciele, ale mi to pasuje. Lubię zabijać, bardzo lubię, a ty wiesz, że należy ci się kara. - Betty – jęknąłem. – Przepraszam… naprawdę, bardzo przepraszam, gdybym mógł tylko cofnąć czas… - Postąpilibyście tak samo, bo czas wyprałby wasze umysły. Zaufaj mi, znam teraz wiele tajemnic wszechświata, stałam się jedną z jego części. Załkałem cicho, słysząc jej słowa. Pomyślałem wtedy, Boże, co my zrobiliśmy. Stworzyliśmy potwora. - Mimo to Owen’ie twój przypadek jest inny – Betty zaśmiała się. – To ty włożyłeś mi patyk w szprychy mojego roweru, to ty spowodowałeś mój upadek i to ty odpowiadasz za moją śmierć. Obraz przed oczami rozmazywał mi się, ledwo co widziałem już Betty, i jedyne, co wciąż pozostawało takie samo, to czucie jej macek na swoich plecach i ciele, a także smród, jaki się z niej wydobywał. - Wydaje mi się, że dla ciebie lepiej będzie przygotować coś innego, lepszego… taka mała zemsta za to, że przez ciebie jestem tym czym jestem – kontynuowała Betty. – Nie umrzesz. Kiedy to usłyszałem moje oczy rozwarły się szeroko. Spojrzałem na nią zszokowany, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Mimowolnie spłynęło na mnie uczucie ulgi. Ale takie jak zwykle – tylko chwilowe. Betty powoli zaczęła odsuwać ode mnie macki. - Pamiętaj tylko jedno – zachrapała Betty. – Zawsze będę przy tobie, do twojej prawdziwej śmierci. Poczułem jak mdleje, krew całkowicie odchodziła mi z mózgu. Gdyby nie to, że zasypiałem najpewniej bym zwymiotował. Tak jednak padłem na łóżko. *** Rano obudził mnie krzyk mojej matki. Był przerażający, niczym screemer z jakiejś gry, okropność. Wstałem i od razu przypomniałem sobie wydarzenia z dzisiejszej nocy. Zadrżałem, nie wiedząc do czego Betty mogłaby być zdolna. Zastanawiałem się co zrobiła, wybiegając z pokoju i gnając cały czas tym samym tempem przez korytarz, obawiając się najgorszego. Ludzie często starają się przewidzieć jakieś wydarzenie, ale często im to nie wychodzi, teraz już wiem, że jeżeli naprawdę odgadną to, co stanie się w niedalekiej przyszłości, to musi to być tylko i wyłącznie coś złego. Kiedy wpadłem do pokoju mojego brata (bo to właśnie stamtąd dobiegał krzyk) zamarłem z przerażenia tak jak poprzedniej nocy. Ona… ona go zabiła… zabrała ze sobą jego duszę. Mojego malutkiego ośmioletniego braciszka, który nie był jej nic winien. Zabrała go, bo wiedziała jak bardzo go kochałem. Często lubiłem mu odpowiadać na pytania, pokazywać różne rzeczy, bawić się z nim. A teraz odszedł, a ja mogłem tylko cierpieć. Do naszego pokoju wbiegł ojciec. - To on – wyjąkała moja mama. – To ten sam zabójca, zabrał go – załkała głośno i przytuliła się do taty. Byłem całkowicie zagubiony, i dopiero wtedy poczułem co to jest samotność. *** Nie bez powodu kilka razy odwołałem się do wszechświata i jego mocy. Teraz mam tą samą fobie co Lovecraft, obawiam się tego, co czyha na nas w gwiazdach, i również uważam, że ludzkie życie to zwykły przypadek, efekt uboczny wielkiego wybuchu. Jednak zanim ostatecznie zakończę moje słowa mam jeszcze dwie historie. Ludzka pamięć jest tak skomplikowana jak miłość do kobiety, niby ich unikamy, niby mamy czasem dość ich marudzenia, ale bez nich nie dałoby się żyć. Jeśli jednak jakaś cię rzuciła, starasz się zapomnieć o tym, że proponowała ci przyjaźń. Przynajmniej jesteście z nią w dobrych stosunkach. Ja też zacząłem być z moimi wspomnieniami w dobrych stosunkach, a to dlatego, że je z siebie wyrzuciłem. I brałem leki, które je blokowały. Nie wiedziałem dlaczego jestem w domu dziecka, ani dlaczego je biorę. Po prostu wszystkiego nie pamiętałem. Czasami śniły mi się tylko koszmary z dziewczynką, z której twarzy zwisały macki, ale nie potrafiłem ich zrozumieć. Zapomniałem o wszystkim, dosłownie o wszystkim, co się działo. Nie o tym jednak chcę wam teraz opowiedzieć. Chciałem za to opisać swoją pierwszą miłość. Prawdziwą miłość, nie jakieś tam gimbusiarskie związki na dwa tygodnie. Nazywała się Clarice i była w tym samym wieku, co ja. Poznaliśmy się zwyczajnie, nie mając co robić i szukając towarzystwa. Ona… była naprawdę piękna, aż dziwiłem się, że wybrała kogoś takiego jak mnie. Miała piękne włosy, czarne, spadające jej kaskadą na ramiona. Kiedy się całowaliśmy kochałem zatapiać w nich swoje dłonie. Wiem na pewno, że była to dorosła miłość. Kochaliśmy się i byliśmy sobie tak bliscy jak nikt inny. Ale trzeba tu się skupić na jednej ważnej scenie. Scenie, w której nasze strefy erogenne poniosły nas trochę dalej niż myśleliśmy. Nie wiem nawet kiedy dokładnie wylądowaliśmy w łóżku, w nocy, kiedy zakradłem się do jej pokoju. Pokochałem seks od razu. To ciepłe ciało, pocałunki gdzie tylko chcesz, prawdziwe wyznanie miłości oddane gestami tak przyjemnymi, że są praktycznie nie do opisania. Nie miałem zabezpieczenia, ale ona o tym wiedziała. I zrobiłem to, moje nasienie wleciało w nią, co dawało tylko jedno. Wydaje mi się, że tej nocy zaszła w ciąże, a ja czułem przez to, że jestem szczęśliwy. Śpiąc przy jej boku obiecałem sobie, że jeśli to, co oboje myślimy okaże się prawdą, to zrobię wszystko, byleby tylko się nią opiekować. Miałem wtedy swoje pięć minut, które ma każdy człowiek na ziemi. I to w tym momencie ja byłem najszczęśliwszą osobą na świecie. Ale jednak… Wstałem rano, a jej już przy mnie nie było. Wyszedłem z pokoju, mając dobry humor. Cieszyłem się, że to, co zrobiliśmy połączyło nas już na zawsze, tak mi się przynajmniej wydawało. Mimo to, pomyliłem się. Wszystkie dzieciaki, nieważne w jakim wieku zgromadzone były przed toaletą i jednocześnie łazienką dla dziewczyn. Zdziwiony tym zbiegowiskiem podszedłem bliżej i stanąłem na palcach, żeby ujrzeć całą sytuację. Wtedy moje serce zamarło. Zacząłem się przedzierać przez cały tłum jaki teraz powstał i ciągle poszerzał się. Podczas tego cała moja pamięć wróciła. Przypomniało mi się wszystko od czasu kiedy Stan został przez nią zabrany. Widziałem w mojej wyobraźni obrazy ojca, który stał się alkoholikiem, który stracił pracę i ciągle bił mnie i moją matkę. Widziałem martwe ciało mojej matki, kiedy popełniła samobójstwo. I przypomniała mi się chwila, kiedy pod mój dom podjechał wóz i zabrał mnie tutaj, do tego pieprzonego sierocińca. A teraz podbiegałem do niej, mojej kochanej Clarice, której twarz była pokiereszowana tak znajomymi ranami, a na podłodze leżały jej zęby. Na lustrze był ten sam napis. „Wciąż nie mam zębów” Nabazgrany jej własną krwią. Tym razem żadne leki już nie pomogły. Wiedziałem, że ona tu jest. Sama mi to przecież powiedziała: „Zawsze będę przy tobie”. *** Zanim przejdę do ostatniej historii chciałbym wam coś wytłumaczyć. W sierocińcu poznałem prozę Lovecrafta. To dlatego tyle o nim wiem. Czytałem tam o Cthulhu, o górach szaleństwa i o różnych innych okropieństwach z Necronomiconu. On istnieje, naprawdę musi być gdzieś tam pod oceanem. Bo to on zabił Betty po to, żeby odrodziła się na nowo, to on dał jej to, co już sam ma, wielkie macki zwisające mu z głowy. To jednocześnie jego symbol, pokazujący, że to w ten sposób ona została przez niego naznaczona. Lękam się więc dnia, kiedy Cthulhu wyjdzie w końcu ze swojej świątyni i pogrąży świat w mroku, a to stanie się na pewno. *** A teraz czas na rozwiązanie zagadki. W wieku dziewiętnastu lat podałem się za geja. Poszedłem do gejowskiej knajpy, gdzie poznałem Michael’a. Rozumieliśmy się i widać było, że mnie pokochał. Jednak ja tylko udawałem, traktowałem jak dobrego kumpla, najlepszego przyjaciela, ale to tylko po to, żeby coś zobaczyć. Tej nocy się na to zdobyłem. Zacisnąłem zęby i poszedłem z nim do łóżka, a on szeptał mi do ucha miłe słówka o tym, że jestem jego największym skarbem, obiecywał, że już nigdy mnie nie zostawi. A ja kłamałem go, mówiąc zupełnie tak samo. I moje mniemania i obserwacje potwierdziły się. Chtulhu oszukał Betty. Tak, zabrała Michael’a, chociaż wcale mi na nim nie zależało, nawet za nim nie płakałem, a wręcz brzydziłem się nim. Oto cała tajemnica. Betty zabiera tylko tych, którzy naprawdę mi współczują, którzy chcą dla mnie dobrze. I tylko ich i wyłącznie ich uczucia może wyczuć, podczas gdy ja jestem całkowicie bezpieczny. *** I tu właśnie kończą się moje słowa drogi czytelniku. Dla ciebie to zwykła opowieść, dla mnie zaś ratunek, albo raczej coś, dzięki czemu będę mógł mieć spokój. To dlatego tak dokładnie opisywałem swoje uczucia, przerwałem wam fragmentem z historyjką o krokodylach, żebyście bardziej zrozumieli mój strach. Opowiedziałem o moich uczuciach do Clarice, abyście zaczęli mi współczuć. Tak, zrobiłem to. Jeśli poczuliście ze mną jakąś więź, związaliście ze mną i moimi uczuciami ona po was przyjdzie. Przyjdzie, pokiereszuje wam twarz i wyrwie wszystkie zęby. Ja zaś już i tak nie mam życia. Straciłem wszystko, stałem się aseksualny, nie czuję pociągu do niczego, stałem się tylko marnym wrakiem człowieka, kimś kto nie ma prawa się podnieść. Więc dlaczego inni mieliby mieć lepiej? Tak więc strzeżcie się teraz, bo Betty nadal nie ma zębów. I jeżeli połączyła was ze mną jakaś więź, to ona po was przyjdzie. Życzę wszystkim udanej śmierci. Bo tylko ci, co nie umieją czuć mają prawo to przetrwać. ---- Dawno mnie tu nie było, co? :D Jakby co, to piszę właśnie swoją książkę, a ta pasta była dla mnie miłą odskocznią :3 mam nadzieję, że się spodobała. Tak tylko chciałem jeszcze napisać, żebyście chłopaki nie podrywali dziewczyny tak jak w tym kawale, który opowiadał Mike... no chyba, że chcecie łatwo zarobić w mordę xD Tak jeszcze, ktoś się mnie pytał - nie pamiętam czy tutaj czy na innej stronie - czy mam jeszcze jakieś pasty, więc przypominam, że tak i są one tutaj na moim profilu straszne-historie.pl a jeżeli komuś ich mało, to zapraszam do tego dokumentu: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1PcIaVewlrYoK8S_MVIfCfj8XGaUqZ2aNDyXc3lbBujY/edit Mam nadzieję, że teraz wystarczająco wam odpowiedziałem. A i jeżeli komuś zależy, żeby ze mną popisać, to zapraszam na mój kanał na YT: www.youtube.com/user/frostxb20 Od taka chamska reklama ^^ Nie, serio, fajki mi się kończą, muszę iść siku, a poprawiam dla was tą pastę... ech. No dobra na koniec powiem, że zabiłem pająka na ścianie, a to podobno przynosi pecha ;-; A WSZYSTKIM GAPOM PRZYPOMINAM, ŻE CTHULHU MA NAJWIĘKSZĄ AKTYWNOŚĆ W NOCY Z 22 NA 23 MARCA ;) Tak tylko piszę, bo kto wie, może uda wam się usłyszeć jego zawodzenie spod oceanu :3 Pozdrawia Frostx Kategoria:Opowiadania